retrouvailles
by vanes
Summary: NEELANT ! Gallant et Neela se retrouvent 12 ans plus tard...


**retrouvailles**  
  
**Novembre 2012 , Seattle**  
  
Neela était la chef des internes depuis 2 ans. elle arriva 10 min en retard à sa garde. La chef des urgences , le Dr Jayne Grimes , s'approcha d'elle :  
  
- Neela vous etes enfin la , je vais vous présenter le nouveau titulaire.  
- d'accord , où est il ?  
- en salle 02 , suivez moi  
  
Le titulaire finissait d'osculter son patient , il était de dos , il se retourna et Neela le reconnut malgrés les 12 années qui c'était écoulés.  
  
- Gallant!  
- Neela ! ça alors !  
- je vous laisse , dit Grimes voyant qu'elle ferait mieux de les laissés.  
- je m'attendait pas du tout à te voir , je suis contente.  
- moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.  
- tu finis ta garde à quel heure ?  
-18 h  
- bien moi aussi , je t'invite à boire un café?  
- avec plaisir !

Neela et Gallant discutaient en face à face , en buvant leurs cafés.  
  
- comme ça tu es la chef des internes ?  
- oui et toi titulaire ! au faite en rigolant tu es obligé de faire un pot pour ton arrivé , c'est la règle ici!  
- c'est deja prévu , demain soir à 20 h  
- bien , il faudra que je te presente le Dr Neckam , il était en repos aujourd'hui , tu vas t'entendre avec lui.  
- tu a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
- Oui , enfin si on veux  
- si on veux ?  
- je suis mère célibataire . Il s'appelle Jesse ,et a 5 ans.  
- moi je suis divorcé , un mariage qui a duré que 2 ans , ma femme ma trompé avec un collègue.  
- deja 20 h dit Neela en regardant sa montre. il faut que jy aille , Mme Jenkins , ma voisine qui garde Jesse doit s'impartienter.  
- Bien ,je ne te retarde pas , a demain!  
- a demain Michael !

Un petit garçon regarde tranquilement sur un canapé des dessins animés à la télévison , a coté de lui sur un fauteuil ,une dame agée tricote un chandail.

Soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvre , le petit garçon se lève et va dans l'entrée :

- Mamaaaaaaaannnn! dit il en sautant dans les bras de Neela.

- Jesse , tu te fais lourd ! dit elle en posant son fils au sol

La vieille dame arrive.

- désolé , pour le retard , j' étais avec un ami que je viens de retrouver.

- Ce n'est pas grave , j'aime bien garder Jesse , c'est un ange , vous avez de la chance.

- Merci!

- Mais de rien ! au faite vous devriez , trouver un père a ce petit bonhomme. Le sien l'a abandonné , vous perdez votre temps à l'attendre , passez a autre chose!

je sais de quoi , je parle. Mon Harold a disparu après la seconde guerre mondial , je l'ai attendu en esperant qu 'il revienne et maintenant me voilà vieille fille !

- Merci de s'inquièter pour moi , mais ça ira dit elle en esquissant un sourire.

Neela touyer son coktail tout en parlant avec Annie la chef des infirmière , le Dr Lynn Barnett et le Dr Julia Moretti. Le pot de Gallant battait son plein , celui ci discutait avec Will Neckam , le Docteur que lui avait présenter Neela quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se diriga vers celle ci et la prit à part :

- j'ai jamais aimé les pots , sa te dirais de te faufiler en douce pour allez boire un verre chez moi ?

- avec plaisir , jai confiée Jesse à Mme Jenkins pour la nuit .

- bien ! allons y !

Neela entra dans l'appartement de Gallant , de nombreux cartons jonchés le sol , Gallant l'emmena au salon , qui lui était pour ainsi dire nickel.

- désolé pour le bazzar , je n'ai pas eu le temps de déballer tout mes cartons

- ce n'est pas grave !

- assis toi sur le canapé dit il en le lui indiquant.

Neela s'asseoit

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?demanda Michael .

- oui , un soda s 'il te plait ! tu as quelque chose à manger ?

- huuuuuum non , j'ai oublier de faire des courses. Tu veux manger chinois ?

- oui , pouquoi pas .

Neela et Gallant venaient de finir leur repas.Michael regarda la jeunee la et sourit.

- quoi ?! demanda Neela ?

- tu as de la sauce sur le menton ! attend je vais te l'enlever dit en prenant une serviette et en essuyant le visage de celle-ci.

Gallant et Neela était très proche , la jeune femme l'embrassa.

a suivre.....


End file.
